Every Time it Rains
by Scarlet Hanson
Summary: The rain falls as Italy thinks ceaselessly of Germany. fem!Germany, human names used. Lyrics from "Every Time it Rains" by Charlotte Martin


_Every time it rains, I listen to the sky. I wonder what's so great about sunshine._

Italy listened to the rain fall softly outside, and couldn't help but utter a whimper. He wished his best friend, Luise, was here to cheer him up. The German woman would probably have scolded him for his weakness, but having her yell at him was so much better than not having her there.

"Ve…" he sighed, resting his chin in his hand. He just wanted to hug Luise and feel better.

_Everybody lives, and everybody dies. And no one's gonna love you like I do._

Luise was cleaning her house, utilizing the time that could not be used outside due to the weather conditions. As she scrubbed a pan, she had a nagging thought in the back of her head.

"Feliciano is probably scared to death of this rain," she told herself. She became so absent-minded worrying about him that she scrubbed the same clean spot on the pan for two minutes straight. "Damn it!" she cried, realizing she wasn't getting anything done.

_It's getting dark out, I didn't need a match. I never needed light to see you._

"Maybe I should call," she wondered to herself. She shook her head, figuring that it was high time that Italy outgrew his fear of rainy weather. She went to her cleaning closet and pulled out an old deck brush. She never knew where she had got it from, but she always used it to sweep the floors. She just couldn't bring herself to buy a new broom.

She brushed the handle of the deck brush with her fingertips, wondering why on earth it meant so much to her.

_You thought I disappeared, but I was always here. I could never get that far from you._

Feliciano stared at the phone, wondering if he should dare to call her for support during the storm.

_Though I misunderstand, and been misunderstood_—

Luise stared at the phone, warring with herself whether to call him.

—_love me 'cause you can, and not because you should._

Feliciano's phone rang, and he picked up on the first ring. "Doitsu?" he murmured into the phone.

She was agitated that he knew she would call. "And how the Hell did you know it was me?" she demanded.

"I didn't… I was just really hoping you'd call…" he admitted.

She was shocked for a second, then she sighed. "Do you need me to come over?"

"Yes..." he breathed.

"I'll be over in a minute."

_Every time it rains, I know it's good to be alive. Every time it rains, I know I'm trying to survive._

Upon opening his door, Feliciano hugged Luise closely with a frightened look. "There's thunder!" he explained in a childish voice.

"It's just fine." Luise stopped herself from scolding him. "Look, we'll watch a movie today, okay? I'll be right there next to you."

Italy looked at her with tears in his eyes and nodded. "Okay," he agreed.

As soon as the DVD was in and she had sat down, Luise was hugged tightly again by Feliciano. She just sighed in response, long since used to Italy's obsession with hugs.

As the movie started, Feliciano put his head in her lap. Luise, used to his touchiness, set her hand on his head and pet his hair. She knew how soothing it was for him. Soon, his tremble went away and she could feel his muscles relax.

_So take it as it comes, and take me as I am. I never was a good imposter_.

Luise looked down at this man, the only one she had ever been able to open up to. She wondered why she had picked Feliciano in whom to put her trust. Maybe it was his sincerity, honesty, and kindness. Maybe there was no one else to go to. Her own feelings confused her; she had known nothing but work for her entire life.

_I know how to dream, but don't know where I stand. I'm willing to admit I try too hard._

Feliciano wondered if Luise was feeling what he felt at that moment. He was so at ease, only wondering how he had ended up resting in Luise's lap. Moreover, why had she let him? It confused him too much, and he tried to focus on the movie.

_Stop playing with my heart; I'm sitting by the phone. Afraid to be myself, afraid to be alone._

Luise wondered if she should ask Italy what it was that she was feeling. He was so much better with emotion; he was absolutely overflowing with it.

"Feli?" she asked, the sound of his nickname feeling strange on her tongue.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"What do you call it when you're at ease with someone? When you really care about them and worry about them all the time? Or when they are the only person you can be yourself with… what do you call that?"

Italy giggled. "Silly Lulu," he laughed, using his personal name for her. "That's called love."

"Ah. I see." Luise blushed as she said, "Then I think I love you."

Feliciano sat up, looking Luise in the eyes. She wouldn't look at him, too embarrassed to look at anything else besides her hands. He saw the light pink blush in her cheeks, and smiled.

"I love you, too." He took her hand. She looked up to see him beaming like an idiot, as he always was. But now, for some reason, it made her calmer. She smiled back at him, and hugged him for a change.

_Every time it rains, I know it's good to be alive. Every time it rains, I know I'm trying to survive. And every time it rains, I'm gonna hide myself inside._

Feliciano hugged her back, leaning back until she was on top of him. She was smiling now, genuinely. He was so happy that he had made her smile, and he promised himself he'd always make her smile.

"I don't think I'm scared of the rain anymore," he told her.

Her grin grew. "That's good." And, shyly, she kissed him.

_I know it's good to be alive._


End file.
